We seek a five-year renewal of our training grant on emotion research. Our training program continues to focus on three specific themes: 1. Personality, temperament and individual differences: Lifespan developmental, genetic, cognitive and biological approaches; 2. Affective neuroscience; and 3. Emotion and psychopathology. In this renewal, we request funds for 6 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral stipends/year. This number is mandated by NIMH program staff for budgetary reasons. Since the time of the last competitive renewal, we have added several additional faculty with research interests centrally in emotion, we have strengthened our new brain imaging facility-the Waisman Center Laboratory for Brain Imaging and Behavior-that is focused principally on affective neuroscience; we have founded the innovative Center for Investigating Healthy Minds, which focuses on contemplative neuroscience and its impact on positive affect; we have produced novel new data and research strategies in our NIMH-sponsored Conte Adolescence Center;; and we have begun several major collaborative projects focused on emotion in aging, emotion in autism, various areas of affective neuroscience and affective development. We have 19 program faculty, drawn from three academic units, with Psychology as the lead department. Pre-doctoral trainees will be supported for two years and post-doctoral trainees will be offered up to three years of support but will be encouraged to write their own post-doctoral training proposals during their initial year in the program to held leverage the funds we request from this T32. Major elements of the training program include: four 8-week course modules devoted to different aspects of emotion theory and research, focusing primarily on the three themes upon which the program is based, with Davidson and Goldsmith each teaching one module and other program faculty teaching the others on a rotating basis; a Spring seminar each year associated with the Wisconsin Symposium on Emotion, an annual event at Wisconsin that brings 5-6 outside speakers to campus for a meeting on a specific topic in emotion research; participation in a seminar series devoted to ethical issues in research; participation in periodic meetings of our NIMH-funded Conte Center that focus on the neural bases of individual differences in emotion regulation in adolescents; and participation in monthly emotion groups held at different faculty members' homes each month. We believe this program is unique and provides an extraordinary opportunity for interdisciplinary training in emotion research